Finding Where They Belong
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Evie and Mal never really felt like they belonged, in Auradon or the Isle. Sure they both liked Auradon but they never felt like it was home. After touching Jordan's lamp and making a wish the pair are transported to another realm, Storybrooke. Will they find where they belong and find out why they feel the way they do?
1. Evie's Wish

**I'll probably be writing this for myself but just in case anyone does read this, I really love both Descendants and Once Upon A Time. So I decided to write a crossover with the two. Hope you like it x**

* * *

Evie and Mal were sat in their dorm room of Auradon Prep. The blunette was reading one of her beloved science books while the purplette was sketching in her pad. But eventually Evie decided to break the silence. "Mal? Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Like you're not at home anywhere?" The blue haired teen asked her pseudo sister and best friend.

Mal looked towards her best friend with a confused look. "Of course, E." The purplette said to her room mate. "I never felt at home on the Isle and to be completely honest I don't really feel at home either." Mal explained. "Why are you asking?" She questioned her best friend.

"Because I've never really felt at home either." She admitted refusing to look up and meet Mal's gaze.

"I thought you loved it here, E." The purplette stated. She got off of her own bed and moved to sit next to her blue haired sister.

Sighing Evie finally turned and looked at Mal, placing her books on the bed next to her as she did so. "I like it here. I like the freedom we have to do whatever we like. But it doesn't feel like home to me and neither did the Isle." The blunette explained. "It's weird. I feel like there's nowhere in the Kingdom that will feel like home to me. Like there's nowhere that I belong. I just wondered if you ever felt the same or if it was just me."

Before Mal could respond the door to their room flew open and Jay ran in. "Look after this for me." He said, tossing something onto Evie's bed. He then turned and ran from the room with no further explanation.

The two girls were beyond confused as Evie leaned forward and picked up what Jay had thrown on the bed. Both Mal and Evie shook their heads as they looked at Jordan's lamp. The long haired teen was always stealing the lamp, causing the Genie to become rather mad at him. Carefully Evie brushed some dust off of the lamp before placing it on her bedside cabinet. As the blunette turned back to face Mal, the purplette spoke. "Why haven't you told me this before, E?" The purple haired teen asked.

"I didn't want to sound stupid if you didn't feel the same way." Evie admitted. "I only told you today because I couldn't keep it in any longer." She stated. "I just wish we could find somewhere where we feel at home with people who genuinely care." With that burgundy smoke surrounded the two shocked and confused teens.

As the smoke cleared both Mal and Evie were beyond confused. Looking around they noticed they were stood in the middle of a strange street. They knew immediately that they were no longer in Auradon. Scanning the street they noticed a lot of shops and a diner but they couldn't think of anywhere in Auradon that would be like this. So they only had one question, where were they?

Before they could question things further or try and explore where they were, the pair heard a voice. "Who are you and where have you come from?" A woman asked. Evie and Mal immediately turned and they were met with the sight of a brunette woman dressed in a black suit and heels. Both teens could feel the magic radiating off of the woman and from the stern expression on her face the teens knew this woman more then likely ruled the place where they were.

"It's a bit of a long story." Mal stated, moving to stand slightly in front of Evie. The blunette had never really been a big fighter and still hadn't learned much about her magical potential so the purplette was very protective of her pseudo sister. "Maybe you could tell us where we are?" She asked the woman in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow the woman looked at the two teens in front of her. "You're in Storybrooke." She stated and both teens shared a confused and worried look. They had never heard of such a place and knew almost immediately they were no longer in Auradon. What was worse was that they had no idea of how to get home since they had come here from a wish made to Jordan and they no longer had her lamp with them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I'm probably writing this for myself but if anyone does read this please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Storybrooke

**Wow! I really thought I'd be writing this for myself. Thank you for all the lovely/supportive reviews I have received and thank you to all of the readers who have followed and favorited this story. I hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

Mal and Evie shared a look as they absorbed the information that they were no longer in Auradon. What they didn't notice was that the longer they were quiet the more suspicious the woman was becoming. "Who are you and where are you from?" The brunette demanded to know. The two teens turned to look at the woman unsure of whether they should tell her or not.

After a few minutes Mal decided it was best to tell her what she wanted to know. Besides this woman could be their best shot at finding out how to get back home and where the hell they where. "I'm Mal and this is Evie." The purplette said introducing the pair of them. "We came here from Auradon and we have no idea where we are right now or how we can get home." She explained, making sure she kept herself between Evie and this strange woman.

"Auradon? You mean the alternate universe that has different versions of us?" The woman asked the teens before she realized they hadn't told her who their parents were. "My name is Regina by the way girls." She told them.

"What do you mean alternate universe of you?" Evie asked the brunette woman in front of them.

The woman was shocked for a few minutes as she looked between the two teens. She could feel the magic radiating from the teens and was therefore surprised they didn't know about alternate universes. "The place you live, Auradon, it isn't the only place around. There are lots of different worlds almost with the same people in them but they look different and their stories are a bit different." Regina explained to the shocked and confused teens. "I know from looking at you both that you are not old enough to be any of the heroes or villains from that universe, which means you're the children of heroes or villains, correct?" She asked the duo.

Nodding both Mal and Evie shared a look. "Yeah, I'm Maleficent's daughter." Mal stated. Regina couldn't help but be shocked and wonder what Maleficent would think of this, or what Lily would think of this. But she shook those thoughts from her mind for now. That was a problem for a later date as she didn't know how long the pair would be here for anyway.

"I'm the Evil Queen's daughter." Evie said, as she finally moved to stand beside Mal instead of being slightly behind the purplette.

Both teens noticed Regina's eyes widen at this news. The brunette wasn't sure how to process this information. Standing before her was the daughter of an alternate version of herself, yet she couldn't help but think that the teen looked familiar somehow. Like she had seen the blue haired girl somewhere before. But Regina knew that was impossible. She had never been to Auradon and therefore couldn't have met the girl before. But she couldn't help but think she had seen those brown eyes before, they looked extremely familiar.

"So if you are an alternate version of the people we know then that makes you a hero or villain, right?" Evie asked, her curiosity about the older woman taking over.

The sound of Evie's voice was enough to snap Regina out of her thoughts as she turned to face the pair again. "I'm classed as both here actually." The brunette stated, confusing the teens. "I'll explain later, once we fond you somewhere to stay until we can figure this out. But to answer you question, I'm Regina, the Evil Queen." She stated, shocking Evie.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I promise the chapters will start getting longer guys. Again thank you for the support you've shown this story. Although I do have a question... Should this be a Mal/Evie pairing? Please review and let me know what you think about the pairing and the chapter x**


	3. At Granny's

As Mal and Evie walked into the room above Granny's Regina followed them in. "You can stay here until we can either sort something more permanent out for you or we can find a way for you to get home." The brunette explained to the teens.

Looking around Mal noticed Evie was still lost in thought and seemed to still be in a little shock. But there was a flaw in the woman's plan for them. "There's a problem with that." The purplette said, earning a raised eyebrow from the brunette woman. "We don't have any money to pay for the room or for any food. How are we going to pay for what we need?" The purple haired teen questioned.

"I have spoken to Granny about this. I have already paid for your room for the next week. As for food, if you go downstairs when you are hungry Granny will cook you anything you like and put it on a tab for me to pay when I am next in." The brunette explained, shocking both of the teens.

Neither Mal nor Evie could believe their ears. "You really don't have to do that. We can figure something out." The blunette stated, finally turning to face the brunette woman. Until now Evie had avoided eye contact with Regina since finding out that she was the Evil Queen. Regina couldn't help but think there was something familiar about the teens brown eyes and blue hair, but she knew she had never travelled to Auradon or met this girl before.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Regina looked between the two teens. "There is no way I'm going to allow two teens to go without food then you are mistaken. Anything either of you want simply let Granny know and she will sort you out." Regina stated. Both Mal and Evie could hear and see that they would not win this argument and nodded their agreement to the brunette. "So I'll let you settle in and I'll be back later." The brunette woman said and after receiving nods from the teens once more, Regina turned and left. Ordering the pair a burger, fries and strawberry milkshake each from Granny, not liking how skinny the pair are.

As the door closed both Mal and Evie breathed a sigh of relief at finally being alone. "E? Are you okay?" Mal asked as she walked over to her best friend, gently taking hold of her friends hands.

Evie reluctantly tore her gaze from the floor and looked at her purple haired friend. "I don't know. I don't really know how I feel. I mean I basically just met a different version of my mom who actually seems like a nice person." The blunette said. "But it's weird, Mal. I know we've just got here but do you feel more settled here then you did in Auradon or on the Isle?" She asked.

Mal stood holding her best friends hands as she thought about what she had been asked. "Yeah, I do feel a bit more settled here." The purplette responded as she realized that even though they were in a strange realm with people they didn't know, she felt strangely comfortable. It was confusing to the teens but at the same time it was a welcome feeling for them, since they never really felt at home anywhere.

The pair were interrupted by someone knocking on the door of their room. Walking over to the door and pulling it open the purplette was confused to find a small older woman stood there with a tray of food. "Hello dear, I'm Granny." The small woman introduced herself. "Regina ordered these burgers and shakes for you both before she left. May I come in for a second?" She asked. Nodding Mal opened the door and allowed the older woman into the room, the purplette smiling a little as the smell of strawberries hit her nose. "So these are cheese burgers and fries with a strawberry milkshake." The woman explained.

"Thank you." Evie responded as Mal grabbed one of the milkshakes, smiling as she took a sip of it.

"I know your new around here so if you need anything during the night, I live in the ground floor apartment. Please come down and see me if you need anything." Granny said, hoping the teens wouldn't feel too uncomfortable. "Also I'm open from 6am until 9pm. Feel free to come and get something to eat whenever you're ready." She stated before saying goodbye to the pair and heading back down to the diner.

Both Mal and Evie sat at the small table and tucked into their food, feeling more relaxed then they have ever felt. The pair didn't talk much as they enjoyed their meal, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Telling Emma

After leaving Granny's Regina headed straight to the Sheriff's station. She didn't pause her stride, she simply walked through the building and into Emma Swan's office, startling the blonde woman as the door closed. "Regina! What took you so long? You said you were on your way an hour ago." Emma said, getting up and crossing the office to the brunette before pressing a gentle kiss to Regina's lips.

"I was on my way but I got a little sidetracked." Regina said, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde saviour. "On my way here I sensed some magic so I went to check it out. I found two teens who have been sent here accidentally from a realm called Auradon." The brunette explained. To say Emma was shocked would be an understatement. She wasn't really sure what to make of this.

Still she knew that she needed to help Regina sort out who they were and how to get them home. Plus she kind of wanted to meet them as well. So she carefully moved Regina away from the door before sticking her head out. "Dad." She said gaining the other blonde's attention. "I'm going to lunch with Regina but I might need to help her sort something out. Think you can hold down the fort for me?" She asked, hoping that he wouldn't mind and that he didn't have any plans with her mom.

Nodding he turned to his daughter. "No problem, Emma. Go do what you need to do." David stated, smiling at his blonde daughter.

Taking Regina's hand Emma led her out of the building and towards Granny's. They immediately sat at their favourite table and Ruby quickly came over to take their orders, leaving them in peace so they could talk. "So what do you actually know about them? Did they answer any of the questions you asked them?" The blonde asked her girlfriend. She knew the brunette would have interrogated them as best she could, but she didn't know what she would have asked.

"Yeah, they answered my questions." Regina said. "Do you remember me telling you about the realm called Auradon, which is basically a knock off realm of ours?" She asked the blonde, causing Emma to nod immediately. "Well that's where these two are from. They're both girls. Mal is the daughter of Maleficent in that realm and Evie is the daughter of that realm's Evil Queen." This made Emma's eyes widen. Of all the things she had been expecting Regina to say she wasn't expecting that.

Emma smiled at Ruby as the waitress placed their food and drinks in front of the pair. As Ruby left the table the blonde turned back to her girlfriend. "So if they know how they came here why can't they go back home the same way?" She asked.

Shrugging Regina took a sip of her coffee. "I'm guessing they either don't know how they got here and therefore don't know how to get home, or they came here a certain way and are missing something they need to get them home." She explained to the blonde. "I've sorted a room out upstairs with Granny and for them to get their meals from here. You don't mind, do you?" The brunette asked her girlfriend. "I know I probably should have asked you first but those girls are so thin, Emma. Honestly it's like they've hardly eaten since they've been born."

"'Gina, relax. It's fine. You don't have to ask me." Emma said, reaching across the table to grasp the brunette's hand. "Besides it's a nice thing your doing for them." The blonde stated with a smile.

The pair finished their meals before having to get back to work. Regina had a meeting in an hour that she had to attend and Emma had to finish some paperwork before they went home to Henry. Neither particularly wanted to go back to work, they would much rather go home and curl up together. But they both had jobs and guaranteed if they tried to have some alone time something would happen in the town that they would need to sort out. Every time they got some time to themselves something magical popped out of the woodwork and both Regina and Emma would be needed to fix it. So with a sigh and a goodbye kiss the two women headed off to work.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Exploring Storybrooke

After a couple of hours both Mal and Evie became increasingly bored and annoyed with being stuck inside the room at Granny's. It had been hours since they had first arrived in Storybrooke and had met with Regina and the two teens were growing restless. "Fancy going out and having a look around, E?" Mal asked her best friend, feeling herself getting more annoyed the more she stayed in this room.

"Let's go." The blunette stated, standing up from her seat and looking at the purple haired teen.

Once Mal stood the pair headed out of the room and out of the diner. They headed in the opposite direction to the way they had gotten to the diner, wanting to see what else this town had to offer. The pair looked around at the various shops they passed before they came to the woods. With a shared look the pair entered the wooded area, loving the calm, quiet area. Both girls immediately knew they would be coming here if they needed space while they were in Storybrooke.

Still the pair continued to wander around the wooded area. It was only out of habit from being on the Isle of the Lost that the pair listened out for any strange noises. Because of this and her sensitive fairy hearing Mal heard someone walking behind them. She could easily tell that whoever it was was trying to keep their distance. The purplette continued walking with Evie for a few minutes listening to whoever was following them. But after a while she became sick of being followed.

Mal gently grabbed Evie's arm, silently telling her best friend to stop, before spinning around to face the direction she knew the stalker to be. "I know you're there. Show yourself." The purple haired teen stated. Her green eyes constantly scanning the trees for any sign of movement. She knew someone was there she just had to wait for them to show themselves.

Sure enough after a couple of minutes an older brunette woman came into view. Instantly Mal could sense the dark magic radiating from this woman, causing her to step slightly in front of Evie. She wouldn't allow this woman to hurt Evie, she didn't allow her mother to hurt her best friend so she certainly wouldn't let this woman hurt the blunette. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The brunette woman stated, which put both Mal and Evie on edge. In their experience no one says that as their first words to someone without some kind of ulterior motive.

"What do you want?" Evie asked the woman.

The smile that spread across the woman's face reminded the teens of the villains on the Isle of the Lost. Both girls struggled not to shiver at the chill it sent down their spine. "All I want you to do is to give my daughter a message." She stated and Mal couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the woman. "Tell her that her happiness isn't going to last. Either she listens to me or everyone she cares about will get hurt." The older woman met Mal's gaze with an amused one of her own before turning to Evie. The teens noticed the confused and hateful expression that crossed her face as she looked at Evie but they brushed it off for now.

"Why should we do anything for you when we have no idea who you are?" Mal questioned. "Besides we aren't from here so we don't know your daughter." The purplette stated.

Chuckling the woman looked at the purple haired teen. "Who I am doesn't matter." She said, causing Mal and Evie to share a confused look. "Just pass the message onto my daughter, Regina." She stated before disappearing with a wave of her hand.

Both teens stood there for a few minutes unsure of what to do. But eventually Evie broke the silence that had descended on them. "M? What are we going to do?" She asked, gaining Mal's attention immediately. "Regina seems really nice. I don't want to have to tell her that." Evie said and Mal immediately nodded her agreement.

"I don't want to give her the message either, E." Mal stated, hating the position she was in right now. "But we have to tell her. If that woman was serious then other people are going to suffer. Maybe if we tell Regina then she can protect them from whatever she has planned." Mal reasoned. The pair shared a knowing but regretful look before turning and making their way back to the diner, hoping that Granny would have a way to contact Regina. Maybe they would be able to help her come up with a plan. After all it seemed like they would be in Storybrooke for a while.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
